1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for controlling a charging voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chargers for lithium ion batteries (LIBs) and chargers for lead acid batteries may have different sizes and/or characteristics.
In general, chargers for lead acid batteries are operated at DC 60 V/20 A. However, in general, the maximum charging voltage of LIBs is 57 V.
Accordingly, when a charger designed for a lead acid battery is used to charge a lithium ion battery, overcharging may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.